


Good Enough to Eat

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [89]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Lube, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Elsa, did your sister buy you a bottle of dessert-scented lube?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 DrabbleTag 7 prompt: Elsa/Tiana - preparedness.

Tiana is so lost in the pleasure of her girlfriend, warm and soft and gorgeous between her legs, that she doesn’t notice the scent of caramel and bananas until Elsa is sliding two fingers inside of her.

“Honey,” Tiana says, voice hitching. Her thighs tighten around Elsa’s waist, pleasure building as Elsa works another slick finger inside of her. “Baby, do you smell that?”

Elsa looks up, face flushed with pretty arousal, ice-blonde hair coming undone from its braid. “Smell what?” She kisses at the bend of Tiana’s knee.

“Like…sugar, bananas…” Tiana squirms into Elsa’ touch. “I’d swear that I smell bananas Foster cooking right now.” She’d know that smell anywhere, even with such a lovely distraction.

Elsa looks up again, face redder than before. “I might’ve asked my sister for some advice,” she says, and gropes around the sheets. “After all, it never hurts to be prepared!”

“Gimme that,” Tiana says, taking the small yellow bottle of lubricant. “Elsa, did your sister buy you a bottle of dessert-scented lube?” She howls out a laugh, but it dissolves into a groan when Elsa ducks her head back down and licks a hard stripe against her clit, expertly crooking her fingers.

“It’s _flavored_ , too,” Elsa says, hauling Tiana’s legs up on her shoulders, and suddenly, Tiana is fresh out of lube-related complaints.


End file.
